Tiana Interview
Question #1 Hey girl I can't to see your season and you're so pretty. Anyways my first question is what was it like being on the boss girls club and did u make it til the end Awwww Thank You Love Kisses I Hate it to be Honest we couldn't do shit fareal we had to ask Production if we can go hear and there we couldn't smoke it was like being in jail it was a Mess but i Guess it was Cool But Yeah i rock That wave till the end. Question #2 How was your relationship with each girl in the house Rhonda That My Bitch, Tori That My Sis and The Rest who are They Shannon Who? Chanel was wack Judy Girl Bye Question #3 Why did you bond with Rhonda and Tori and why don't you like the rest of the girls? They was Just Real from The start we all shared a Room But at First me and Rhonda wasn't feeling Tori but she never bags down to anyone and she keeps it real and we loved that and we all stayed true to who we are unlike them other hoes Shannon was Just IDK what she was doing and Judy was just acting like she was that bitch the whole time and Chanel Just a Dumb Hoe fareal i Tired to be Cool with her at First But I Just cant with her and Abby she Just to Boojie for me she felt like can control things i Know The Fans go Love her because they go feel like wow she can fight but girl bye and i wont even speak on Katelyn Question #4 I see you and Abby fought twice sis what was that all about? (Eye Roll) Abby was The Type of Bitch she would say little smart Shit or do something but when you Check her its Like she has no idea why you coming at her i juts cant deal with her so The First Round she had Balls and tried to check me and i Just hit her and we fought then round 2 was after Tori and Judy Fought and Abby was Trying fight my Bitch to where i'm from we don't Jump so Grabbed that Hoe. Question #5 What were the replacement this season like cuz last season they were WACK LOL That is Funny Because They actually wanted Me to be a Replacement last Season But Umm Elisha was Cool I Love Her and I Like Britt and Zoey but Dina and Katelyn Them hoes was WACK me and Dina Fought Like 3 Times and she thought she won like girl Bye and Katelyn racist as fuck that's why Rhonda knocked that ass out. Question #6 Damn hoes getting fucked up this season. If you filmed the reunion yet how crazy was that shit? Yeah we Filmed it It was Crazy Hoes Had balls but still got beat Up LOL and Angela she is irrelevant trying kick somebody off stage girl please your a replacement no matter what. Question #7 Right like girl who tf is she I'm confused but whatever. Would you ever do any boss girls club spinoffs Yess i Would i would Love to if They called me But i don't Think they will But I'm down. Question #8 And last question why do you think ppl will like your season Ummm I Feel Like They will we bring the dram and the fights so i hope so